


Викинги

by goldkhator



Category: The Lord of Vik-Lo: A Novel of Viking Age Ireland - James L. Nelson
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Light Angst, Missing Scene, ангст, джен, дружба, исторические эпохи, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Просто то, что могло бы иметь место.





	Викинги

Торгрим Ночной Волк проснулся резко, словно вынырнул из-под воды. Пробуждение не самое приятное. Первым его порывом было вскочить на ноги: так он просыпался, когда нутро чуяло опасность. Он уже потянулся за своим мечом, но тень, сидящая напротив в нескольких футах, заставила его передумать.

Кто-нибудь другой уже заработал бы увесистого пинка от Ночного Волка, но Торгрим знал, что никто другой, кроме этого безумца, не наберется достаточно смелости, чтобы потревожить его сон.

Пару часов передышки у них было, как раз, чтобы поспать, так думал Торгрим. Они находились в относительной безопасности здесь, на берегу, под прикрытием ночи. Но что-то явно беспокоило его друга.

— Старри? — ему совсем не хотелось покидать уютное тепло своего ложа, но игнорировать берсерка он не мог.

— Море не спокойно, — изрек тот, будто они сидели у очага в медовом зале и распивали эль.

— И ты решил разбудить меня, чтобы сообщить об этом? — с рыком Торгрим откинулся назад на медвежью шкуру и прикрыл глаза, но тут же встрепенулся, и рука снова потянулась к Железному Зубу. — «Морской Жеребец»?

— Не думаю, — тут же коротко ответил Старри и замолчал, плотнее кутаясь в шерстяное одеяло. Раздражение волной поднималось у Торгрима в груди, но Торгрим знал, что больше не вытянет из берсерка ни слова. Вся его поза выдавала смятение и беспокойство.

И тут Торгрим понял, что Старри устал, как и они все по сути, но усталость Старри была иного рода.

Сидеть на месте было не в его природе, он искал сражений и того, что они могли ему принести — славной смерти с оружием в руках. Единственное, о чем мечтал Старри Бессмертный — обрести свое место на пиру Одина в его небесном чертоге.

Но он постоянно избегал ее, а потом всякий раз горько оплакивал свою судьбу; ожидание и невозможность обрести желаемое выматывали берсерка получше любой битвы. И это именно то, без чего он не мог жить. Он истосковался по битвам и это грызло его, заставляя глаза гореть безумным огнем в предвкушении.

Торгрим иногда, не слишком часто, задумывался над тем, почему Старри последовал за ним. Ведь он знает, что единственное, к чему стремится викинг — это Вик. Все чего он хочет — вернуться домой. И вряд ли потом Торгрима можно будет заманить обратно в море, в поисках славной дороги в Вальхаллу.

И все же, он перестал удивляться постоянному присутствию берсерка рядом с ним, и оно странным образом даже не раздражало викинга, скорее наоборот успокаивало, придавало уверенности, что он достигнет цели.

Торгрим был не дурак и понимал, почему Старри держится поблизости или, по крайней мере, почему так было изначально. Ведь до Вика еще добраться надо и судя по всему боги не собираются делать этот путь слишком легким для Ночного Волка.

Но теперь отрицать искренней привязанности берсеркера к себе он тоже не мог.

В особенности не после того, как Старри вернулся за ним, отказываясь принять его смерть, когда вся его команда, и даже родной сын, поверили в его гибель. Старри мог уйти с Гримарром, вступить в бой с ирландцами и отправится к Одину, как он всегда и мечтал, но так не поступил.

И теперь Старри не отойдет от него ни на шаг, в этом Ночной Волк был уверен, как ни в чем другом. Бесполезно кричать на него, прогонять его или быть. Это Торгрим тоже понимал.

— Ветер не ласковый, — вздохнул Торгрим, в конце концов, и будто в подтверждение его слов порыв ветра удалился о борт его корабля. Да так, что застонали доски, затрепетал кусок парусины, служивший ему навесом, и Торгрим отодвинулся к самому борту, освобождая место на толстой и теплой медвежьей шкуре, заменившей ему в эту ночь постель.

Он не собирался допустить, чтобы Старри околел до утра на промозглом ветру, но и открыто приглашать к себе не стал. Старри должен сам найти себе место.

Палуба была достаточно широкой и длинной, чтобы берсерк мог найти себе ночлег среди спящих товарищей, не выпуская Ночного Волка из поля зрения, раз ему так хочется. Но он продолжал сидеть на своем месте.

— Старри… смерть от холода никому еще не приносила славы, — не выдержал викинг, отворачиваясь лицом к борту корабля и плотнее кутаясь в свое одеяло.

На грани сна он различил возню у себя за спиной, говорившую о том, что Старри вынужденный с ним согласиться, принял предложение, и со спокойной душой викинг снова прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь, наконец, полностью во власть сна.


End file.
